


The Sweetest Melody

by Laura_Maz



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Heavy Petting, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning Home, Tavern Brawl, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Maz/pseuds/Laura_Maz
Summary: Flynn Fairwind spends one last night in Boralus before going back home to his beloved Mathias Shaw. He's been out for more days than expected and Mathias is quite nervous.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Sweetest Melody

The night was windy and rough, a harbinger of a storm on the sea, and Captain Flynn Fairwind was more than glad to have made it safely to port before the storm squalled and put both the ship and cargo at risk.  
After presenting the docking papers to Cyrus Crestfall, the Harbormaster of Boralus, he went to one of his favorite taverns, the "Shark" in the Crosswind Commons, and there he found some old acquaintances, a bowl of hot stew and a mug of dark beer. The conversation was lively and pleasant and strangely, given the tight-fisted nature of the tavern keeper, there was a very pleasant musical accompaniment.  
In one corner by the roaring fireplace sat a lute player who plucked the strings of his instrument with rare skill, drawing enchanting melodies from them.

Flynn Fairwind had observed the musician with a feeling of sympathy and vague regret for his condition: tall, broad shoulders, curly hair longer and darker than his, the man was clearly blind and wore a blindfold that hid his eyes. The lute was very beautiful, large, the wood had a very warm reddish color, without a stain or a scratch, decorated with pink, green and white ribbons.

“He arrived tonight, he arrived. He asked Diana to be allowed to play and when she told him she wasn't going to pay him, he replied that it didn't matter and that a tavern without music is a sad place. She was offended, but free music for the patrons? She swallowed the offense and gave him permission. He is not from here, that much is certain”. Old Sylvester Chase, sitting next to him, took a sip from his mug.

“Well, he plays splendidly”, murmured Flynn.  
The melody of that lute touched something inside of him, something painful and beautiful, and for a moment the craving for the presence of his partner, Mathias Shaw, made his stomach clench.

In that moment, the door banged open, letting in the gale wind which nearly snuffed out the candles scattered around the tavern. Six men dressed in long sailor coats stepped over the threshold and observed the bystanders before closing the door behind them.  
Flynn scowled, annoyed. He had known two of those men from the days of Freehold, when they were part of the crew of the Bonebreakers, the men of Captain Jules Darkweed. He and Darkweed had never gotten along and his men were just a bunch of cutthroats who had joined the Irontides as soon as Harlan Sweete had returned to Freehold with his ship…

Fairwind dropped his head and clenched his fists. He seriously doubted that the other four weren’t scum as well and he didn’t want any trouble. Chase observed them surly and then turned to Flynn.

“This is going to get bad, mate, let me tell you. They’re looking for trouble, I can smell it”.

“I hope not. I don’t feel like getting involved tonight and~”

Before the ex-pirate could go on, the sudden noise of broken tankards made them jolt. The general conversation stopped and everyone turned to watch the scene. One of the six had knocked over a tray of tankards from the waitress’s hands and she was cowering against the wall, looking at them frightened.

“We told you we want a table, and we want a table now. I don’t give a fig if you have to kick someone out. And now get going!”

Flynn tensed his muscles, ready to the worst. He saw Diana move to face the scoundrels and one of them grabbed her wrist. The fury of the tavern-keeper flared up and the woman punched her assailant. That was like a signal: the few patrons stood up and fled, leaving Chase, Flynn and the servants to ‘deal’ with the six pirates.

Flynn saw four of them draw out their cutlasses and he did the same, while Chase unsheathed two daggers which were almost as old as him.  
Three men moved against them and Flynn focused on his assailants, moving to intercept two of them. Blows began to rain on him and he had to do his best not to be run through. He parried and dodged, crossing his blades with the rascals again and again. They were slow, clumsy, but they were also strong and tall, with a good reach.  
Flynn managed to wound the arm of one of them, but the other tripped him, sending him tumbling under a table.

While he was trying to stand up again, he heard a deafening roar and, turning, he saw a huge, blindfolded worgen, with his head nearly brushing the beams of the ceiling, holding both his enemies by their throats. The third had jumped away, stopping his fight with Chase, shocked.

The worgen kept the two men suspended without an apparent effort, even though they were squirming and trying to free their throats from the iron grip of the huge, clawed hands.

“Now you are taking the other scumbags of your damned party out of the door or, by Goldrinn’s fangs, you will fly through the window, all the six of you. Out!”

The worgen’s voice was deep and guttural and his snarling muzzle was frightening. The two were hurled against the counter like rag dolls and the others, battered and beaten by Diana’s bruisers, picked them up and moved back until they could flee out of the door, which had remained open after the other patrons had escaped.

Flynn felt someone take him by the shoulders and heave him to his feet with care. The huge blind worgen sighed.

“Does this happen often, here?”

Flynn managed to chuckle, a bit out of breath. “Well, it’s part of the charm of Boralus”.

Diana walked over and looked at the worgen. "Thanks for your help, friend. Bert, Martin, clean up. Damn pirates, sooner or later I will see them all dangling from the gallows”. With this last consideration, the woman went away to help the waitress with the pieces.

Flynn and Chase watched in fascination as the worgen resumed his human aspect and, groping around, returned to his corner, picking up the lute again.  
Flynn went to the counter and ordered two mugs, one for himself and one for his saviour. He heard the melody fill the tavern once again, as if nothing had happened, and this time the man began to sing with a warm, trained, tenor voice.

Flynn walked over silently, placing the mug next to the musician. The song ended and the man smiled.

"Who do I have to thank for the beer?"

"I'm Captain Flynn Fairwind."

“A brave man. The others fled, apart from you and your friend ”.

Flynn blushed, pleased.

“You stayed too, didn't you? Those idiots got what they deserved ”.

The lute player nodded and then tilted his head, thoughtful.

"Do you have any requests for a song?"

Flynn was dumbfounded, then thought back to his former heartache and how much he missed Mathias after two weeks at sea and with the prospect of a third to pass before seeing him again. The other man turned more towards him, as if he could see him from under the blindfold.

"A love song, perhaps?”, asked the blind man. “There is something about you that makes me think you have someone waiting for you ".

Flynn looked at the man in awe. "Well, yes actually".

Chase, who had been listening, chuckled into his mug.

“Fairwind here has chosen a guy from the mainland as a mate, in Stormwind among all the places he could fancy, and has nearly vanished ever since. He probably can't find his way out of their bed".

Flynn turned to glare at him, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"Chase ... if that were the case I wouldn't be here now, don't you think?"

“Ah, Flynn, it's just weird to think we don't see your ugly face because not only you are in love, but you seem to be serious this time. I would never have believed it! "

Flynn stammered. "I ... well ..."

He tried to find a witty answer, a joke, but there was nothing like that in his head right now. He just thought of Mathias, his half smile, his cutting retorts, his sweetness that was still so strange to him, and he capitulated.

“I've never loved anyone like I love him, Chase, and I know I'm serious and committed to our relationship… even though don't know where it's headed,” he added more to himself than the others, with a subtle pain in his heart.  
_An ex-pirate and the head of the SI:7, hardly the perfect match..._

The worgen moved his fingers in a delicate arpeggio and smiled again.

"Your voice tells me that you are truly in love with this man, despite the obstacles you feel between you and him. I believe you should have more confidence in yourself and, perhaps, in what your lover feels about you ”.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked warily.  
He told himself that he shouldn't give weight to the words of a man he didn't even know, but at the same time he needed some kind of solace from the doubts that were constantly gnawing at his soul.

The blind man remained silent for a moment, as though he was collecting his thoughts.

“Captain Fairwind, I don’t know you, of course, but I can hear in your voice that what you have said is real and not just empty words. I believe your lover can feel it, too. The truth seems to have a peculiar ring to my ears and I think that, as it happens to people when they feel a musician's love for what he plays and sings, a person who truly loves feels love and devotion in the words and actions of the other".  
The blind man showed his lute to Flynn with a sweet smile.

"Even the instrument feels love and passion in the hands of those who use it and responds to their touch".

The ex-pirate remained silent, mulling over the words he had just heard and this allowed the worgen to start singing a poignant song with a wonderful melody.

After a while, Flynn stood up and leaned against a wooden column. The blind man continued to sing, allowing Fairwind to enjoy one, two, ten songs, and the Captain soon found himself almost in tears as the nostalgia of his beloved devoured him.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he paid another round for the lute player and then left for good, lifting the lapels of his coat against the howling wind and setting off along the narrow, frozen streets to reach the harbor and his ship.

***

Ten days later, Flynn Fairwind and Mathias Shaw entered their Old Town apartment in Stormwind. Headwinds had given the Captain their business and the Bold Arva had delayed more than three days.

Flynn had found Shaw waiting for him at the docks and the sailor had known immediately just by looking at him that something was wrong. They had kissed, but Mathias was tense and nervous and the walk through the city was mostly a silent one.

Now, safe and exhausted, the Kul Tiran just wanted to wash away the briny smell from his body and hair, sprawl on the sofa and enjoy a glass of whiskey and the man he loved, not in that order, but first he had to understand what ailed him.  
So Flynn had first tried to get the spy to join him behind the shower curtain, to lure him out and maybe help him - and himself - relax, but the older man hadn't wanted to hear about it and had disappeared from the bathroom as if by magic.  
Flynn couldn’t do anything but to shower and change, wondering what was wrong with Mathias. It was their first long separation, and he too had suffered from missing his man, but he could see by himself that his attitude was weird.

Letting his damp hair fall over his strong shoulders, he had dressed and returned to the tiny living room. He was greeted by the sight of the crackling fire and Mathias standing next to the sofa.

"So you are not tired of me, yet," sighed the former pirate, not quite sure to be joking.

Mathias raised an eyebrow and then shook his head nervously.

“Don't be silly. You've been gone for almost three weeks and I ... "

The spy stopped and turned towards the fireplace, hiding his face. Flynn smiled tenderly and pulled the man to himself, wrapping him in his own warmth.

"I missed you a lot too, darling," murmured the Kul Tiran, gently cradling his lover but the older man remained stiff under his touch.

"I was afraid for you," Mathias finally said. “When you didn't arrive on the appointed day, I found that my patience was ... very limited and my fear enormous. I thought all sorts of things had happened ”.

"Did you think that a siren had kidnapped me or that I had been locked up in a cell in Boralus for disorderly drunkenness?".  
Flynn stroked his beloved’s face with a cheeky smile, lingering on the line of his jaw, but Shaw’s look of genuine reproach made him sigh.

“Mathias, these are things that can happen, especially at this time of year. There was a rough sea in Boralus and a storm offshore. I could not endanger the _Arva_ and the load that much ... a sailor can only challenge his luck up to a certain point ".

Shaw looked down and Flynn held him tighter.

“I know,” murmured the spy, “but waiting without knowing is not easy. I have tried to control myself, but when you are involved my self-control is not as steadfast as it should be. I think I made life difficult for Renzik and the rest of my entourage”.  
Mathias broke free from the embrace, leaving Flynn frozen in the middle of the room, his heart tight.

"Love, there is more, right? You have never been so nervous”.

"I have to leave in two days," the other said dryly, turning his back on the ex-pirate, who dropped his head, trying to swallow the disappointment. Then, unable to resist, Flynn walked over to Mathias again and hugged him from behind.

“Honey, now I'm back and I'm here. We are here together. Isn't this what matters?"

He felt Mathias’s body tense as before and prepared to be rejected again while fear knotted his stomach. However, the spy sighed and nodded and then turned and hugged Flynn tightly, hiding his face in the yoke of his shirt.

"You are right. This is what matters now”, he whispered with his lips against the canvas.

Flynn closed his eyes, feeling his tension flow away like water while their bodies molded together. The two remained in front of the fireplace for several long minutes, slowly reconnecting with each other and enjoying their embrace and warmth.

The Captain let the hand that he had tangled in Mathias's hair slide down to his nape and neck, smoothing the fine, short hair with light, circular movements. He felt his lover lean on his hand and smiled, bending to find his ear and rubbing his nose through his coppery locks, softly. He kissed the pavilion and took the earlobe between his lips. He felt Mathias's body shake with a shiver under his hands and instinctively slipped them under his shirt, finding smooth and fresh skin. Mathias squeezed him tighter and his breathing acts quickened.

Then Flynn gently sucked his earlobe and then straightened up, walking backwards and gently pulling Mathias with him towards the sofa. His lover lifted his face to him and his emerald green eyes were so full of desire that Flynn had to bend down to kiss him with equal ardor as his hands, large, hard, warm, travelled on Mathias's smooth and sometimes scarred skin.

Their kiss became deeper, engaging to the point that Flynn had to move away after a while, out of breath and with all the indicators of his body marking red. His beloved leaned against him panting, one hand behind Flynn's back, the other stroking his muscular chest.

With skill, the ex-pirate first took off the spy's shirt and then his own, letting them both fall to the ground, and he drew Mathias back to himself.

"Flynn ...", the man began, but the sailor silenced him by kissing his lips. With a sudden movement, Flynn bent down and lifted Mathias with ease, holding his hands just under the killer's firm and strong buttocks, and dropped on the sofa, placing Mathias astride his legs.

The spy looked down at him, his green eyes half closed, his hair flaming in the firelight, his skin white like alabaster. Flynn was left breathless. Mathias was as beautiful as a vision, a statue of living and warm marble under his hands and, once more, he felt his stomach tighten so strongly with all the love and adoration he felt that it was almost a physical pain.

His ardent eyes followed every smooth surface, every curve of her lover's toned and wiry body and his hands rose almost without a conscious thought to follow the path of his gaze.  
Like a man who sees for the first time with his own eyes and has to touch to understand the shape of reality in front of himself, his hands touched Mathias’s lips and were kissed one by one then, while his quickened heartbeat sped up even more, they went down to his lover's neck.

Mathias first tensed for a moment due to the ancient defense reflex etched in his nerves by training and then melted as Flynn's hands gently stroked the tendons and found the pulsating arteries on the sides, smoothing, soothing, softening the thin skin. Flynn saw Mathias dip back his head, his eyes closed, holding on to his firm forearms to maintain balance, arching his torso slightly.  
A feral moan escaped his lips and Flynn nearly moaned in response, his body on fire, unable to distract his gaze from such beauty. His hands went down to the collarbones following their shape up to the muscular shoulders and then down to the sculpted pectorals and there they stopped touching, massaging, exploring to learn the substance of Mathias's flesh, while the man writhed to press himself against the warm palms, the strong fingers.

The light of the greater moon began to pour through the window, touching Mathias's body with its splendor and Flynn’s brown hands stood out on the white skin; in a moment of epiphany Flynn saw the blind player's hands stroking the lute and the memory of his words struck him and he fully understood what he had been told. He loved Mathias and understood that everything Mathias had given him so far was a direct consequence of their feelings. He smiled to himself, determined to draw the sweetest melodies from his lover, and straightened up, letting his mouth join his hands, tasting his skin.

Mathias was trembling now, and sweet pleas urged Flynn to touch the strings of his soul one by one.  
The sailor drew him closer by grabbing his slender hips, following their fold and musculature with his fingers and lowering himself to tenderly lick the line of soft hair that ran down to his waist.

When he looked up, Mathias’s burning, tortured expression filled Flynn with desire until he almost overflowed. He closed his eyes again and slowly licked his lover's silky skin following the soft curves of his sculpted abs as his hands found the belt and trouser laces, opening and undoing. Flynn felt the slender, strong hands of Mathias tangle in his still damp hair and push down gently, making him dip his head back. He opened his eyes and watched Mathias lean over him, his lips hanging over his own mouth.

"I missed you, Flynn."

The sailor smiled, radiant, and as his lover began to kiss him, he hugged him pulling him down on the sofa to lie on top. Skillfully, Flynn pushed down Mathias' pants while he wriggled to help him. Soon the garment was dropped to the ground and the spy began to rock his hips back and forth, groaning in Flynn's mouth, looking for the friction between his already hard cock and Flynn's, which his trousers struggled to contain.  
The Captain broke their kiss but held Mathias's face in his hands while the panting spy opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"Hold on tight, love," Flynn said with a mischievous smile before grabbing his waist with strength and lifting him across his chest as Mathias gasped in surprise. "I want to suck you off," murmured the pirate in a hoarse voice, his eyes full of desire.

Mathias nodded, holding his breath, and moved forward, leaning on Flynn's pecs for a moment. With a sigh he reached out for the arm of the sofa and, lifting himself slightly, rolled his hips down arching his back.  
Taking himself in hand, he placed his erect, dripping cock over Flynn's mouth, who began to lick its tip eagerly. Mathias groaned and pushed himself down a few inches as Flynn welcomed him into his warm mouth with a greedy moan.  
The Captain grabbed his lover's firm buttocks, helping him hold his position and guiding him deeper into his mouth. He felt the tension shake in the spy's body and his hips quiver as the man tried to restrain himself from thrusting immediately into Flynn's mouth. The ex-pirate sucked and licked until Mathias' shivers and the spasms of his cock against his tongue made him realize that the man had reached his limit.

Forcefully and slowly he drove down Mathias's hips who let out a strangled moan, feeling himself slide deeper into his lover's throat.

"Ah, Flynn!"

The Captain heard his name in Mathias's moan, felt him tremble as he waited for his gag reflex to calm down and then felt him move, thrusting rhythmically as he fucked into his throat with short, brisk movements.

Flynn moaned, his mouth and tongue abused and aching, as he followed Mathias's movements with one hand on his firm ass and with the other he stroked his own swollen and dripping member.

He felt his lover tense with a strangled cry as his cock jerked and flooded Flynn's throat with waves that didn't seem to want to end. The sailor held Mathias in position until he was finished, greedily drinking and sucking him until he was begged to stop.

The man drew back, trembling for his orgasm and the muscle tension, and got off the couch and Flynn on shaky legs. Flynn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, fixating him with his hungry gaze. Mathias, as white as marble in the moonlight, held out his hand.

"Come to our room", he ordered in a low, rough voice that made Flynn's member strain even more. Hand in hand they entered the bedroom and Mathias turned before they reached the bed.

“What are you going to do to me?”, he asked, putting his arms around Flynn's neck and looking intently at him.

The ex-pirate swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the older man.

“I want to make you get off again. I want to fuck you, Mathias, and make you feel how much I adore and love you ”.

The spy quivered at his lover's words, his eyes wide open.

Flynn pushed him to the bed, making him lie down, never losing his eyes, wondering once more how the strange, sometimes dreadful course of his life could have given him someone as precious and wonderful as Mathias.

Controlling his need, he knelt in front of his man and spread his legs. He lifted Mathias's hips, while the spy put his feet on the bed with his knees bent to help the ex-pirate to bear his weight.  
Flynn bent down and began to lick the soft testicles, feeling their texture and flavor on the tongue, then descended to stimulate the perineum with gentleness and insistence.  
He heard Mathias sigh and, trying to control himself, went down to lick and kiss the sensitive and warm skin around his lover's hole. Mathias moaned unabashed and the sound went straight to Flynn's swollen cock. He had to pause for a moment to squeeze its root to avert the risk of an unexpected and unwanted orgasm. When he was sure of himself, he began to torture his lover again, licking him gently and finally pushing his tongue into him.

He smiled to himself while Mathias begged him to fuck him, because he couldn't take it anymore and he wanted to feel him inside. When he realized that his lover couldn't bear it any more, Flynn lowered Mathias on the bed, took the small jar with the oil and first oiled his cock carefully and then Mathias, sliding two fingers inside him, pushing the oil up and lubricating him well.

"Flynn, please, please, now~"

Mathias’s altered voice urged him to kneel on the bed, impatient, pulling his lover to him and guiding his cock inside him, pushing it with a moan of pleasure until he was buried completely in the man’s tight heat.

Flynn leaned on one elbow, took Mathias's now half hard and twitching cock in his hand and started stroking it at his own pace. He continued to fuck and kiss him for long minutes, as if he could never get enough of him, until the spy tensed, moaning into his mouth, and came again in Flynn's hand.  
The sailor's movements, which had already become more discontinuous and erratic with the mounting of pleasure, became frantic and finally Flynn threw his head back with a cry as he reached the climax, pushing hard inside Mathias.

After a few long moments, he pulled out, still shivering, and leaned his head on his lover’s chest, panting, while Mathias hugged him and kissed the sweat-soaked auburn locks.  
Slowly, they calmed down and finally they lay embraced, enjoying each other's warmth.  
Mathias sighed.

“I'm sorry about earlier, Flynn. I ... we have a lead. Alleria and Turalyon found evidence of some activity in Gilneas, unfortunately, among all the places in the world, and I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back, because it all depends on what we find there”.

Flynn felt Mathias gently rub his nose against his neck and inhale deeply. He nodded.

"I know, honey. If you're wondering if I'm disappointed, well, yes, I am. But I also know how important this is, for everyone. The disappointment will pass, and to make it go away I will think of everything I will do to you when you return”, said the Kul Tiran changing register from serious to playful and rising on one elbow to gently lick Shaw's nose. The older man drew back with an outraged noise. Flynn chuckled.

"Two days can be very long, if spent to f~"

"That's enough, Captain," Shaw roared, "or I'll have to resort to a painful deterrent". And to show Flynn properly, Shaw began to tickle his flanks, while the sailor wriggled and howled his laughter, finding himself helpless and out of breath in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me long enough to write this new entry and a word of explanation is needed:  
> 1\. It's rated Explicit, and it's been a real challenge for me to write it since, apparently, I can't write smut;  
> 2\. It's a (revised) translation. I wrote it in my language first and translated it into English, which is something quite difficult for me since I don't know the language perfectly.  
> 3\. I'm not a native English speaker, so there will be mistakes. Apologies in advance.  
> 4\. I welcome your feedback and comments, especially because it's been something so new for me both for the topic and the way it's been written.


End file.
